Avenge Me
by Sunny Lestrange
Summary: Bella is a Hunter, born to fight the evil. She was taught to survive, she was taught to kill. She was taught to hate those bloodsucking creatures. So why is it that after everything that they have done to her, does she manage to fall in love with one?
1. Chapter 1: Survive

**Rewrite of my previous story (or chapter, I never quite developed it into something more than that heh heh). I'm trying to make it a bit longer, minimize all the loopholes, and basically try a different approach. I figured that now since I'm 18, my writing should change a bit. Just so you guys know; I kind of have the basic idea with where I am going with this but it's mostly just an impromptu so I am open to any ideas. If you have any just PM me and I'll take them all into consideration. So yeah, please, Read and Review! :D**

**Song for this chapter (to go with the mood): "Survive" by Muse**

~*~Bella's POV~*

"Run! Just Run! Don't look back!"

We ran and ran, tripping and falling, but we kept on running. The pain on my legs was excruciating; I felt as if I would just pass out of the sheer pain. My mind was numb, my body ached. I was filthy, tired, and famished, and yet I kept on running as if my life depended on it which, unfortunately, that was the case. I trailed behind my two sisters, limping, and urging them to keep going forward, even though they were as hungry and injured (if not worse) as I was. But we had to keep on running for the sake of the vow we made to our now deceased mother: The bloodsuckers were not to capture us; we had to keep on running or die fighting.

I knew that we never stood a chance against all of them in the first place; they were too large in numbers. We all knew that since the very beginning yet that didn't stop us from at least _trying_ to fight back. They were heartless, soulless, hateful creatures. They killed my grandparents, they killed my father, and now they murdered my mother, and as if it weren't enough they were now coming for us. I guess it was the fact that we never exactly fully submitted to them. Some of our kind did, but not our cult. Our leader-my father- had said that we weren't to submit to them in anyway. We, he proclaimed, represented the light, the hope to the human race. Well, that hope flew out the window the day he was murdered at our own home, which was, according to our people, the safest house in the bloodsucking-ruled world. Still my mother believed that we had to uphold my father's wishes. We trained that day on; to kill, to fight back, and to teach our methods of surviving to others.

"I can't run anymore. I just can't," My youngest sister, Alice, dropped to her knees and ran her hands through her short, dark hair. I stood behind her and grabbed her underarms and tried pulling her up with the little strength I had. She resisted and tried to bat my hands away.

"Come on, Ali. Just a little more. We are almost there," I lied. I had no idea where the hell we were and it seemed that she too knew that.

"Damn it Bella! Don't lie! There's no _there._ The next city is not for miles away. We are stuck in this god forsaken forest!" She screamed in frustration. I looked at her weary, dirty face. Her gray eyes were filled with unshed tears; her lips formed into a thin line as she tried not to cry.

I pursed my lips. I felt horrible. As her older sister I felt it was my responsibility to keep her safe and happy, especially now that at the age of 14 she was left without a mother and a father. At her words, I knew that she was right. It was already getting dark and it was utterly foolish to believe that we could outrun them, especially in the state we were in. Of course it was foolish to stop as well; I knew they were right behind us though they had yet to announce their presence. The sadistic bastards were going to try to attacks us the moment we felt anything remotely close to safe. Rosalie, my older sibling decided to voice her opinion.

"We can't just wait here so they can come get us. If they are that…" she struggled for a moment, "_Sick, _they'll probably wait until we are near faint before they start chasing us again." Her perfect face was morphed with frustration. She already had a bruise forming on her left cheek and a long red gash going all around her neck. It was probably from the restraint that they had tried to force her on, but of course our Rose had managed to escape it, leaving her only a mark of it for a reminder. I studied her once pretty sleeping gown and saw it soaked with blood.

"Oh my god, Rose, are you bleeding?" I started to walk towards her when she put a hand out to stop me.

She looked down at herself and then back at me," Of course not. It's not _my _blood."

She threw me a significant glance as if she were telling me to shut up. I got her message and promptly faced away from her and looked back at Alice. I saw Alice all stiff while she was still on her knees with her hands now resting on her forehead and her eyes were glazed over; she was having a vision.

We were very gifted, so to speak, and I knew the importance of not disrupting any of the visions my sister had. Seeing that we were not going to run any longer, I looked at our surroundings trying to find the bloodsucker that was looking at us at the moment. Whatever bloodsucker they had sent, I knew that he (or she) was around just waiting around the trees somewhere. For what, I do not know. A fight? Well, they didn't have to wait; they were going to get it no matter what state we were in. Our surrender? Most probably since it looked like they took great pleasure to our kind's submission. But of course they wouldn't be as naïve as to think that we'd actually consider surrendering to them, after a few encounters with us their leaders must have been informed of what prideful creatures our cult was. Our kind is labeled as Hunters. We were human, obviously, but we were rewarded with special abilities. The bloodsucking vampires had abilities to aid their predatory ways, well us humans, the prey, have gained abilities to defend ourselves. Originally we were the classic vampire hunters with torches and daggers, but as the years progressed and as new technology emerged we learned how to adapt into using silver bullets, fire guns, and our bare physical means and now to our minds. As they evolved so did we.

My father was the leader to our cult. Each of the families had their own abilities, some more potent than others. Our family was obviously the strongest hence why my father was the leader. He possessed a great deal of knowledge and self-restraint. He kept strong and his ability to evade and outsmart the bloodsuckers allowed some sort of comfort to our cult and the rest of the human beings. He began leading many lone Hunters (in contrary to previous beliefs we do not travel or live alone; we believed that staying together allowed us to be stronger, but of course there were a few who preferred being alone) who wished to be led by him, or whose cult got destroyed and they had no where else to go. Compassionate, brave, and dedicated to our cause and our people he died at no mercy. I wasn't allowed to see what exactly had happened to him (since I was about 4), and obviously nobody had told me exactly what was done to him; all I know was that it wasn't pretty. My father had the gift of Deception (in contrary to his personality) that extended well beyond him. He made you believe what he wanted you to believe, made you think what he wanted you to think, made you see what he wanted you to see. It managed to hide our Community right under the bloodsuckers' noses (as it also masked our scents), so obviously when he died we didn't have that kind of protection anymore. My mother, being the caring and gentle creature she was, was a Healer and Nature manipulator. She was able to heal the most devastating wounds and save most from the brink of death. Her Nature abilities allowed her to detect where animals were (ideal for hunting), and to grow any harvest in any condition given which was essential to our way of living. Together they were obviously the ideal leaders since they held gifts essential for survival.

We were awarded helpful gifts as well. My older sister of 19, Rosalie, held two abilities; Elemental control and Healing. She had a very cold and daring attitude that most were afraid to approach to, but underneath her cold exterior she was very caring and motherly which went well with her Healing abilities. Her Elemental abilities were believed to have derived from my mother's nature abilities; the classic Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. She was tall, model looking with her hourglass figure and long blond hair and gray eyes. She took the most out of my father, but held the abilities of my mother. She held regality, grace, and confidence, which went with our cult's belief that she would have made an exceptional leader if it weren't for me. My younger sister, Alice, had two gifts as well; Psychic abilities and Telekinesis. Her psychic abilities allowed her to have visions of the future based solely on decisions. Her Telekinesis allowed her to move objects at her will. She took up after my mother's petite figure and her caramel hair (though my sister dyed it a darker brown) and my father's pretty gray eyes. I, unlike my sisters, held 3 abilities; Shields (both Mental and Physical), Teleportation, and Stealth. I was a prodigy. Most of the Hunters only held one ability and at rare times two. I held three. I was their ultimate warrior, their weapon. Our people said I was the exact replica of my mother; petite figure, caramel hair that cascaded down my back, heart shaped face (I, unfortunately, did not have her dimples), full pouty lips. I took it as a great compliment; my mother was beautiful. The only think that set me apart from my mother was my eyes, they held the unique mixture of her golden brown honey ones and my father's silvery gray ones, other than that we looked exactly the same.

Thinking of my mother brought tears to my eyes. I had not yet mourned and I refused to do so. It was neither the time nor the place. Besides the fact that I hated crying, I refused to appear weak in front of my sisters. Although I was the middle child (I was 16) I felt as if I was their care taker; that they were my responsibility. At young age, besides learning how to fight, I was taught to protect. My shields made me be the ultimate defense for our little Community (our Community held both "normal" humans and Hunters; the Hunters were there to protect the normal humans) so it was only natural that I felt the need to protect the only family I had left. If I were to have voiced my thoughts to my sisters, they would have killed me. They, as well as I, refused to appear in any form weak. Well, until now, Alice appears to have given up.

A twig snapped. I swerved my head towards the direction. I wasn't stupid. I knew that vampires don't purposely make noise; rather they never made a sound. At that moment Alice snapped out of it. She abruptly stood and grabbed both Rose's and my hand. She pulled us forward. We headed towards a clearing.

"They sent six; three to fight, three to supervise. They are not underestimating us this time," She stopped talking for a while and then continued a bit hysterically," It was a whole conversation between the vamp leaders. They were in some sort of argument. Something about wanting to recruit us, something about a war…They know all about our abilities, our age, everything. It seems that we were ratted out by one of the cult," She chuckled humorlessly," They will fight us; they are just stalling a bit, strategizing. They don't want to kill us, they want to _capture _us, " She muttered an 'As if' and kept going, "There's a red head behind us, female," she jerked her head to the right," A dark haired one, male," she looked in front and with a nod she signaled, " And an _ugly _blond male right in front of us."

Indeed there he was. He stood with his hands on his back, his blond hair in a ponytail, and his shirt open showing his pale muscles. His eyes were a brilliant red and he had an arrogant smirk on his face. Alice continued with a sneer, undeterred.

"The other three pompous, cowardly, _bastards_," she said loud enough for them to hear, though there was no need; they had an acute sense of hearing." Are playing chicken on top of those trees." She let go of our hands to point diagonally a bit to the right.

We saw them standing on top of the tree branches leaning against the tree trunk. I couldn't make up their features but they were most definitely male. I cautiously tried to put up a shield around my sisters and I. I was tired and weak as it was and only an idiot would attempt to use their abilities in this state; they would pass out of exhaustion. It took a lot of effort and energy to use our abilities, and I was playing in dangerous waters just trying to conjure my shield. I held my breath a bit. My head was pounding. Rose looked up at me questionably as she felt the safe, yet tingly sensation my shield gave her. I subtly nodded back at her.

"Well my little pixie," The blond male in front of us said, cocking his head to the side in amusement," That was quite good. Though you called me ugly, and I can't help but say you are terribly wrong. I am quite good-looking if I do say so myself."

"You are rather plain," Rose said thoughtfully, going along.

"And you, my queen, are quite a beauty," He eyed her appreciatively.

A furious snarl was heard behind us. I half turned to see a woman, with untamable fiery red hair and ruby eyes. She stood a couple of feet away from us, baring her teeth.

"Now, now, Victoria. You know she can never compete with you," He admonished at the woman. I assumed she was her mate. Victoria remained where she was and eyed us maliciously.

Rose eyed the blond and said, "Not that there is much to compete for in the first place."

He grinned," Now, now, there's no need to be so mean, my queen."

"She can be however she wants to be," Alice snapped. It seemed as if she was determined to make them angry, either that or she was extremely angry herself. Usually she was the quietest among us. "Now you idiot, stop your horrible flirting and just state your conditions, which is for what you were sent for."

"Feisty little pixie, but you are right, let's talk about the conditions," He licked his lips, grinned once again, and stalked forward. I made my shield stronger. He stopped a few feet in front of us. This made me nervous; he was too close. Sweat broke on my forehead and I cleaned it with the back of my sleeve. The blond looked at me as if finally taking notice I was there. He eyed me with a sort of hungry look in his eyes that made me shiver in disgust. Didn't he already have a mate?

"Well, well, well, hello my beauty, I didn't see you there."

"Well, then you must be terribly blind," Alice snapped yet once again before I could respond. "I thought your kind was supposed to have good eyesight. Now, fool stop at once and state your damn conditions."

She really wanted to provoke them. I took it as cue that that was supposed to do; they were supposed to get angry at us. We always used that tactic to make them be blinded by rage, vamps usually hated being taunted or mocked in any sort of way. What I couldn't understand was why was Alice trying to provoke them now? Didn't she see that we were outnumbered? Didn't she see that we could easily be taken down at the moment? I mean, we were obviously going to fight no matter what, but having three rage driven vamps attacking us did not look so good. Especially if, out of sheer luck, we managed to win them we would have to deal with three more. I shook my head a bit and tried to keep the weariness out of my face; it didn't help to show them that we were as tired as we looked.

The blond continued to eye me a bit more before saying in a mocking way," As you stated little pixie, our Kings have decided that they wouldn't mind having you among our ranks. They didn't give us specific details, but we were told to inform you that you guys have either two options; join us or die."

"We have had those options since the day we were born," I said smartly," What conditions have your 'Kings' given us?"

"You are to surrender, in any given way," A different male voice said. A dark skinned vampire stepped out of the shadows of the trees. He had an old fashioned set of clothes and his hair was in tread locks. His black eyes glinted maliciously, but he kept a cool composure," Our High King has decided to give you the chance of immortality. Your abilities would be of great use to us. In turn, we will not destroy your little _village_."

I kept a calm façade. I took a step towards them and said in the same mocking tone the blond had used," As much as we appreciate your little offer, I am afraid we must decline. First of all, the so called little village has already been destroyed by you monsters. So you can't try to add that towards your little conditions or options."

"Oh but you are wrong my sweet," The blond guy said leeringly. Seriously he was giving me the creeps. I would have much more preferred him looking at me as if he wanted to eat me, not…_ravish_ me. I shivered once again in disgust. A snarl broke once again in back of us. Little Vicky must have noticed his look as well. The blond continued, "Your village has been destroyed, but your friends are still alive. Your little friends have just been…captured. _Most _of them are still alive. Though you must excuse me for the ones who are gone; I was quite _hungry._"

Rose took a step forward as well standing next to me. She discretely touched my hand. I got her message and stepped back to Alice's side and touched her hand as well. We were not going to agree to anything. For all we know it could be a trap. Alice seemed to have known this was coming, for she did not look surprised when I touched her hand. We usually did this every time we were about to fight, as a reminder that we were there for each other. Rose started lifting up the skirt of her dressing gown to reveal a dagger strapped around her thigh. She got her dagger and started playing with it in her hands.

"Not going to happen, sweet cheeks. You should know better that that is not going to give us any motivation to join your ranks. So we will just go with the other option, or better yet let us give you new one," With her words, I tore open my long sleeve to get the dagger that was strapped around my arm. Alice bent a bit to tear her nightgown to a reasonable length, she as well, got her dagger. "Let's just fight and see who wins."

He smirked as if expecting this. He motioned the other two and soon they flanked his side. I was prepared to launch my shield at any moment. I used all the necessary energy I had left. I crouched a bit and concentrated.

"Bring it."

**The story will start off slow so bear with me. I am trying to think of where to put some twists in the story so it could be interesting. I am editing all my chapters making them a bit longer and trying to see what I missed. If you see any errors, yeah just tell me…or just ignore them **

**I bid you adieu and have a great day.**

**Word Count: 3544**

**Editing: August 31, 2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Lips

**Hello once again. I am very pleased to know that some of you liked this story enough to have deemed it worthy to be put as one of your favorites. I thank thee ;) The reviews I got are very much appreciated so thank you gaaragirl202, irishnlove2shop, and KateWriter for the reviews itself and its content. :D **

**Miss KateWriter is going to be translating this story in German in another fan fiction site called , so if you feel more comfortable reading this story in German go check it out. **

**I'm going to try to clear some things up as the story continues though most probably it is going to be through dialogue, if not things will be cleared up through Bella's thoughts. Speaking about that, I have plans to be changing perspectives in the near future though most of it _will_ be Bella's. Most of this chapter is going to be pure physical action and I will try to make it detailed…no promises though. Read and Review! :D**

**Song dedicated for this chapter: "Blue lips" by Regina Spektor**

**(I honestly couldn't think of an action song for this so I chose the song I was listening to while typing this).**

~*~*Bella's POV*~*~

They came running towards us at inhuman speed with only the sound of the rush of air as evidence of their movement. Luckily, my shield was extended and as if on reflex it pushed out to meet the incoming physical attack. I carefully watched their movement and as they neared, I launched my shield out at full force. They hit the shield that was surrounding us and they were flung towards the trees like rag dolls. It would have been hilarious if the situation weren't so serious; our lives were at stake after all. They flipped while on the air to land upright. They all wore calm expressions on their faces as if they were expecting that, well all except the blond; he was smirking as if he were amused. _Jerk_.

They rushed towards us again much to my surprise. Most of the vampires I have come across (after they have gotten over their shock) usually try to beat down my shield by flinging objects at it before they come charging again. It is as if they knew that my shield wasn't strong enough to withstand another attack. _Well_, I thought, _I'll show them_. They jumped high up in the air with their arms extended and as their palms made contact with my shield they pushed themselves back; they landed once again steadily on the ground, this time though, they were not so far in front of us.

My sisters wore impassive faces on; even in our current condition they were still itching to go fight. _Not long_… I thought, grimacing, _they don't have to wait any longer_. I felt a gentle flutter on the surface of my skin as my shield contracted, and then it was gone. Well, there goes that. I moved quickly to the side giving my sisters space to fight. Although I was in the middle and by default I was suppose to fight the blond (since he was in the middle as well) it seemed that the red head was to get me. She pushed her blond mate gently out of the way to her right (towards Alice's side) before she stood a good distance in front of me. She crouched and growled at me. That bitch.

They charged towards us once again. Well, the third time _is_ the charm, isn't it? The red head looked a bit wary as she hurled a fist at my head; I ducked and swung my dagger trying to slash her neck. She quickly moved out of the way just as the tip of my dagger brushed against her neck. She retaliated by throwing multiple punches, once again, at her bloodsucking speed. It was getting rather difficult to dodge; usually I'd let my shield take the attacks while I either contemplated an escape or tested a new tactic; well I couldn't afford to try anything dangerous at the moment.

I moved to my left side, added all my weight to my right leg and extended my left leg back and crouched down to the ground. Using that momentum and added weight to one side I slashed my dagger directly (and effectively) to her stomach. She tumbled back as I took my dagger out. Not waiting for any form of retaliation, I quickly stood and attempted to slash her head. Obviously she would be more harmless if she were headless.

Still clutching her injury, she ducked, and rammed her whole body into me. Taking me by surprise, I acted on instinct. Grabbing her hair, I attempted to remain upright, but the force of her hit was much too strong; I was sent back while I was still clutching her hair. I heard something that sounded like paper ripping as I went flying into the air. The wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I quickly sat up and saw something in my hand; a fist full of red hair. _Gross_. I pushed myself up in an attempt to stand, but quickly found out that I couldn't; I couldn't feel my left leg. By glorious God, my left leg was _numb_. I cursed mentally. I suppose my leg couldn't take more pain. Still, I would have preferred if my leg were still in pain; at least then I could still move it.

Showing no outward signs of distress, I looked up at her daringly. She really wasn't much to look at, and it was obvious that her fighting skills were left more to be desired. She was overall plain, just…plain. And I was not about to let this ordinary, ungifted bitch defeat me.

I waited as she charged towards me yet again. I braced myself for the impact since I obviously couldn't move. As she grew closer, I couldn't help but notice that she was now a proud owner of a bald spot. Nice. Even _if_ I was going down today, that felt like a little victory to me. But I needed a bigger victory than this; _if_ I were to die, I would at least leave my sisters protected. There was no other way to it. I swore to my deceased mother that that would be my only priority in life. And so it will be.

I flew towards the trees, and I tried to conjure my shield to at least ease my impact, but I couldn't. I was much too weak, too injured. Seeing the inevitable physical hit, I curled into a ball, midair. Suddenly I felt a strong wind push towards the opposite direction I was heading; it was easing my landing. As I now softly bumped into the tree, I looked to my left far over the field and saw Rose looking at me with outmost concentration. I felt as surge of affection towards her. Even as she was fighting her own "battle" she was still looking out for me. Well, best believed that her efforts to maintain me alive were not going to go in vain. I sat up straight and saw the Ginger bitch look at me with a look of pure hatred. I smirked from my position. I felt determined.

"Bring it on, Baldy!"

As if she did not know any other tactic, she charged towards me for the millionth time. I concentrated as I felt my whole body warm up. Using my gift, Stealth, I allowed myself to become translucent, sort of invisible. Baldy looked surprised. I wonder if she was well informed of my abilities, but as I saw her mediocre fighting skills I was now convinced that she was just a henchman. _Lucky me_. I dragged myself towards Rosalie who was surprisingly losing her fight. Her opponent seemed some sort of martial arts mixed with street fight; in other words, he was fighting downright dirty.

As I limped forward I felt someone grabbing my arm. I was about to strike when I saw Alice holding my arm pulling me forward. She could see me. I learned not to be surprised by her apparent knowledge of everything, even the things she couldn't see; this time the "thing" was me.

I looked over my shoulder to see smoke. Now that was a surprise. The red head was looking at the pile of burning (what looked to be) lumps, with a look of disbelief and despair. Then it hit me; Alice actually defeated the blond **(A/N aha! Alice gets her payback! You all know that in the actual story he was after her.)** I looked at her grimacing face and wondered how I didn't notice her victory. Was I _that_ distracted with my own fight?

Alice urged me faster, pulling my limping body with her petite one with a surprising amount of strong force. We saw as Rosalie tried to ignite her hands with flames but was having a tremendous amount of difficulty. She was not meant to create her own element, she could only manipulate. I was surprised to see a few sparks shooting out of her fingers. Her opponent was about to roundhouse punch her when he was suddenly sent flying; Alice was using her powers. I grinned. Rose quickly ran to meet us and I disillusioned myself. They both grabbed my hands.

_I knew what I had to do._

As crazy as it was, I knew that it had to be done, there was no other option. Alice had miraculously defeated the blond, but we still had two others to fight. Not to mention that there were three others hiding among the trees. Which made me wonder, why haven't they intervened? Why didn't they interfere to save the blond? Were they just there to supervise? Could they have possibly been one of higher rank?

No matter. I had to do this. The red head was not going to be distracted forever. Tread locks was not going to be bidding his time forever. Concentrating with my all, my body grew hot with energy. My head started pounding. There was ringing in my ears. I started sweating profusely. Even so, I still kept pushing forward until that heat enveloped my sisters as well. They looked at me as I kept concentrating. My vision blurred as tears started streaming down my face. The internal pain was unbearable, but I kept pushing it until it felt like my skin was on fire. With the world spun around me, we landed hard on the ground. I knew I had done it; we had teleported.

With those last thoughts, my world turned black.

I woke up to a heating fire, my head pounding.

"Water" I croaked," Water."

A mug of cool water was brought to my lips. Even in my half unconscious state I was still suspicious of my surroundings. _This_, I though, _Could be poison._ I only allowed the water to wet my lips; I refused to take even a sip.

"It's not poisoned if that what you are wondering." A feminine voice told me. I looked up from my spot to see a blurry figure. As I sat I realized that I was on something soft, and I was wearing a dress. What the –!

"We treated your wounds as best as we could. I'm sorry, but we couldn't do more. Your sister assured us that she would be in charge of healing you once she is feeling better."

"Who are you?" I looked at her closely as my vision adjusted. She was a pretty girl. She had a uniquely colored hair (it was mixed with red and brown), pale skin with rosy cheeks, and the brownest, prettiest eyes I had ever seen. She looked familiar.

"I kind of figured that you wouldn't recognize me. Your sister said you could be a bit late," She softened the insult my chuckling lightly. I didn't allow myself to even offer a smile.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Renesmee," She said slowly. She smiled brightly. "But you may call me Nessie."

**Review! But please no flames, though, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Editing date: August 31, 2012**


	3. Chapter 3: Zombies

**Well here goes the next chapter but I am warning you – it will be very short. I am sorry for not updating last week but I am being overloaded with school work and projects. I will be continuing this story so you guys don't have to worry; I won't quit on it. **

**I also have to warn you guys that I do not have a beta yet but I will real soon. Once I get that beta expect a better plot.**

**Keep in mind, that I am only human so I'm bound to make mistakes so if you see something, just mentally correct it. **

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed I appreciate it.**

**Special thanks to irishnlove2shop; you're review made my day! **

**Keep reviewing peeps! **

**Song for this chapter: "Zombie" by Cranberry**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Bella's POV*~*~<strong>

I looked at her closely, and I knew then that indeed she was. There was a lot of resemblance between us. She was a cousin of mine through mother's side, I decided. Then it hit me like a big yellow bus. Of course I remembered her!

"Nessie?" I asked clearing my throat, "Little Ness? What…? Where…? How did you get here?" She chuckled merrily. She set the cup on my parched lips again, and this time I gratefully downed all the water. After I was finished, she pulled a chair closer to the bed. I looked around the room. It was very simple with a beige wall and small paintings hanging about. There was an ordinary dresser, and a small wardrobe both pressed up against the wall. There were no rugs, no other furniture (other than the bed of course), and the only decoration there was, was the white satin curtains that were hanged around the small window.

"The question is how did _you_ end up all the way over _here_?"

I attempted to sit up but found that I couldn't. Pain signals were sent all over my body the moment I did any type of movement. Wincing, I let myself lie back down. I noticed that I was wearing was a thin light blue sundress with yellow flowers all over it; totally not my style. I looked at my arms closely and noticed that most of the small cuts were already healing. More or less I was very clean. It made me wonder how long I've been here.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the dress. Cha-err, dad got it for me a long time ago. It's the only one that would fit you," She said a bit embarrassed and then began to hastily continue to explain herself," I didn't dress you, if that's what you are wondering. Alice dressed you the moment you got here. I just provided you with clothing and she did all the rest. Oh! I did wash you, but don't worry! I didn't see anything! I swear! They were routinely per se but I didn't peek! You had undergarments the whole time. I'm sorry about doing so without your permission, but you were quite dirty- no offense -"

"None taken."

"And dad wasn't exactly to keen on the idea of you sleeping in bed in the state you were in," She continued," I tried to convince him to let you be, at least until you woke up, but you know how stubborn he is. And when you didn't wake up for a while…"

"Speaking of that, how long have I been out?"

She thought for a moment. "About a week and a half, more or less."

"A week?!" I shot straight up, ignoring the pain. I looked around alarmingly. I had originally assumed that I may have been out a couple of hours, possibly even a day, but a whole week? That was just too much! Where were my sisters? Were they okay? Did the teleportation hurt them? Are the bloodsuckers still tracking us? Who am I kidding; of course they are still tracking us! Have they encountered them during the time I was out?

Nessie rushed out from the chair she was sitting near the bed. She gently grabbed my shoulder and attempted to set me back down, but I refused. Too much time had already been wasted. First I needed some answers.

"Yes a week. Whatever happened to you must have cost you a lot of energy," She hesitated a bit, "You had an encounter with _them_ didn't you? Were you running away from them? How did you end up all the way over here?"

"Where's _here_ Nessie?"

"Forks," She cleared her throat and spoke clearer, "Forks, Washington."

"Forks?!" How in the world did we end up in Forks? We were in Alaska! When I was teleporting, I kept in mind that I wanted to go somewhere where my sisters would be safe. Was Forks it? I sat up straighter on the bed. The bed had some sort of comfort that took a while to get used to. I touched the sheets with my shaky fingers as I sorted out my thoughts. Pulling the thin blanket that was on top of me closer I looked at her. I mean, besides her obviously pretty feature I looked at her. She still had the innocence of someone who had not seen an ounce of violence. Her eyes expressed the kindness of someone who just wished to do good deeds; not out of the expectancy of having the individual you were helping owe you something nor out of duty; no. She seemed to do caring deeds out of the goodness of her heart. Her skin, although pale, may have been just a family trait, not the paleness of someone who was deprived of sleep, or who had not eaten for days. Her figure although very slim, wasn't due to the fact that she suffered of malnutrition nor was it because she refused to eat out of mourning for her dead loved ones. No, this girl had not seen what I've seen. She had not felt what I have felt. She had not done what I have done.

I touched my skin and rubbed my eyes and forehead with the tips of my fingers. She had mentioned _them_ so I knew that at least she knew who had attacked us. How is it that from our bloodsucking ruled world had she not encountered them at least once? Frustrated with my lack of knowledge, I finally managed to find my voice.

"How…how did you find us?" I asked her.

"Well uh, you see, my dad and I did not actually find _you_, more like your sisters found _us_."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked incredulously. Then politely I added, "Could you please start from the beginning?"

She looked at me for a bit before she began with her tale.

"It all began like a regular day for us. In the morning, dad took me to school, he went to work. My dad was a bit anxious that day, though he didn't tell me why. He sent me with a few…guards to school. All he said was,' Just in case.' I remember that I kept questioning him about it, but he never gave me a direct answer. I'm used to his overprotective behavior, but he would always give me an explanation for his actions. I remember wondering all morning what that was all about. I asked my "guards" to tell me what was happening. They didn't answer me either. My supposed guards are policemen, good friends of my dad but one of them is my very best friend. When he didn't tell me what was going on, I knew something was wrong. I felt a bit wheezy and I felt the need to go home. I told my teacher that I didn't feel very good so she excused me and let me go without questioning me. I guess that that's the advantage of having a dad who is a cop; nobody questions whether you are lying or not. I told my guards to take me home. When we got there, well, you all were there."

"There was blood on the front steps. My guards told me to get back in the car and wait for them while they went inside to go check it out. The whole time, I felt that sort of ache in my chest, sort of like an itch on top of my heart that I could not scratch. I didn't listen their orders and barged right in. That's when I saw all three of you. Your sisters where all covered with dirt and leaves and twigs. You were lying unconscious on the couch with blood soaking the furniture. I immediately went to you before anybody could stop me. I went to inspect you. I knew you guys weren't dangerous, and I knew you came for help. I always get those feelings sometimes you know; the need to help someone. I can't help it. So when I saw you I set straight to work; I knew you were in more danger than your sisters. My guards or rather my friends have learned to trust me when it comes to judging people so when they saw me helping you, they went to go get cloths and water. While they were doing that, your sister, Alice, started explaining what had happened to you guys. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe _they_ were still out there. I thought they were all gone! Extinct! I couldn't believe dad had lied to me. He came in a few minutes after I got there, and I told him he owed me an explanation. I told him that he and I were going to have a long talk once you got all better…So we get back to now. Your sisters have been staying over at a friend's house but they come visiting regularly. They have already been healed and have adapted around here. Can you believe that they have never seen a school? Oh, snap! Me and my mouth! I'm sorry…I guess you guys haven't seen – you either…I'm sorry."

I let it all sink in and I knew that she wasn't telling me everything. I didn't know what she was hiding, but I knew that it was something big. I knew for a fact that she did not know (though it was very surprising for me) that vampires were still out there. I do not know how she did not know. That still puzzled me. Was this place like our old Community?

I didn't think so. If it was, there would have been obvious protection. As far as I could see, these people were not struggling for resources. I was perplexed and I knew that although she cleared some things up for me, I was not going to get the answers I wanted.

"Thank you, Nessie, so much. Thank you for taking care of me and for providing my sisters with their needs. You do not know how much I appreciate what you have done."

She flushed in appreciation. "It was no problem, honest. I would do it again if I could."

I managed to crack a smile,"Let's just hope that there will be no need for that."

* * *

><p>My sisters came and they both simultaneously launched themselves at me temporarily forgetting about my situation. After I reminded them (and coughed profusely) they started fussing over me. They kept asking me if there was anything I wanted, how I felt (as if they need to ask), and they continued to tell me about their time here.<p>

I learned that this was a relatively small town with a few shops here and there. There was a school (they were quite excited about that since they have always read about them but they had never actually seen one) and a reservation near the forest.

I asked how they felt and if the teleportation had hurt them in any way. They replied that they didn't and that they just felt a surge of energy go through them. Nothing more.

I asked how we got here and Alice managed to confirm my suspicions.

"I _saw_ her," She admitted," I knew exactly who she was, and I knew she would help us, or rather her _friends_ would."

"Friends?" I asked. "She mentioned guards but I have a feeling she was hiding something from me. She didn't tell me their names, their ages, or even how many _guards_ her dad assigned to her."

They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"We figured she wouldn't tell you. As nice as she is, she is fiercely loyal too; she wouldn't tell us a word of what was going on." Rose said with a hint of pride.

"So are you guys going to tell me or not?" I said impatiently.

Alice smirked," You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: August 31, 2012<strong>

**And there will be no beta.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning

**Hello people. First off, I want to apologize for not updating these past couple of weeks. I have been very busy. Now I am happy to say that I won't have anything interfering with writing this unless it's the lack of inspiration. I have decided that I will try my very best to update weekly and if possible twice a week. I want to get this done before summer is over.**

**I plan on changing perspectives from time to time; soon, not yet though. Most of it will be Bella's. I know that I try to keep my characters nameless but they will all be revealed very soon. I want you guys to know that I am NOT going to come up with any new characters. All of the characters in my story have been mentioned at one point in the original Twilight Saga; I'm just manipulating them all.**

**I'm going to try to mention songs that I think go with the mood of the chapter (you know kind of like if this were a scene in a movie it would go with it) and if not then the lyrics are going to be what's relevant. **

**Song for this chapter (due to the lyrics) : "Skyscraper"- Demi Levato**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~* Bella's POV*~*~*<strong>

I cleaned the fogged mirror with my fist, and took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and looked back at my reflection. I grimaced as I took in my features. My skin as drastically pale as it naturally was, now looked so ivory that it was almost translucent. The darkness under my eyes and the hollowness of my cheeks made me look like the Corpse Bride. My hair looked dull and although it was still wet, it looked lifeless. Overall I looked terrible. The shower had felt amazing, and it made me reflect back on the time when I took baths for granted. Sure enough, where I lived, there were no showers, but we had abundant amounts of time taking baths in the lake. I couldn't help but to feel envious towards Nessie. I had never had this type of luxury before. I inhaled the scent of my skin. Her fragrant soaps and scented oils worked wonders. Looking one last time at my reflection, I stepped out of the steamy restroom and into the room.

I had already locked the bedroom door and closed the windows despite Nessie's protests. She claimed that if anything happened to me while I was showering and if the doors were locked, she would not be able to get to me. This encouraged me to lock the doors even more; I was a private person and I was still embarrassed for the fact that she had to wash me during the time I was unconscious. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at the clothes Nessie had laid out for me. Did this girl not own jeans and a shirt? I gingerly touched the silky green material of the dress. This looked like something Rose or Alice would wear, most certainly not me.

I took my time to get ready and after I was done, I just laid back on the bed. For a moment, I felt like being completely selfish. I did not want to go out there and face the world. I wanted to stay in the bedroom, feeling safe and not having to worry about those bloodsuckers. I did not want to have the "heart to heart" chat with my sisters. I did not want to go out there and spill all my tears of grief and anger and appear weak in front of them.

I did not want to face the fact that I now was officially an orphan.

I let my tears fall now freely without restraint. I missed her. By all that's holy, I missed her. She was the most lovable person anyone can ever imagine; strong, beautiful, caring. She did not deserve to die! I would never see her smile; I would never hear her laugh. I would never again get to experience the love and affection only a mother could have for her child. I cried for the fact that although we were close, I never told her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. I cried out of sadness, I cried out of the emptiness in my heart, but most of all, I cried out the sheer desperation I felt. More than never, I now got to experience more personal than ever how truly ruthless those creatures were. Despite the fact that we were hunters, our cult never strayed far from our area. We never killed unless we were attacked first. But it seemed like they had no boundaries whatsoever. I cried for what seemed like hours until I finally remembered that Nessie and my sisters were waiting for me. I quickly fixed myself and waited for a few more minutes to calm down and to wait for the swelling of my eyes to fade. I composed my face to be expressionless and headed downstairs.

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked into a fierce hug by Alice. I turned red with embarrassment as I realized that she had heard me cry. I opted for pushing her away but soon enough I was comforted by her embrace. I felt a bit put out. Here she was comforting me when it should have been me comforting her; after all I am older. She stepped out of our embrace and looked at me with her watery gray eyes.

"It's going to be okay," She said, rubbing my shoulders," We will get through this. They will regret messing with us. We will make mom proud."

I refused to cry as I embraced her once again. Nobody deserved to lose their mother.

It took a few more minutes in order to compose ourselves and head towards the table. She gestured towards the steaming food that had been laid out for me on the table and left without a word. I saw that it was the only plate on the table; I had apparently missed breakfast. I could only assume that Alice had convinced them to eat without me and heat the food when I was ready to come down. Times like this, I felt grateful for Alice's psychic abilities. I really felt like being alone right now. As I chewed my toast, my thoughts drifted toward this strange town. How is it that they could live this… normal without worrying about being attacked by vampires? It didn't make sense. A town like this seemed like a perfect vampire environment. It was cloudy and as far as I could tell this town had always been like this. It was perfect for them. So how is that they haven't been invaded yet?

I washed my dish after I was done and headed towards the sound of the television. It had been a while since I've seen and heard one of those. As I was on my way through the narrow hallway, lost in my thoughts, I collided into a hard, warm body. A hand shot out to steady me.

"Sorry about that, I was just coming to get you." My collider said with a deep voice. I looked up to see a boy around my age. He was tall and sort of lanky with midnight hair and olive-toned skin. As he smiled I saw that he had straight white teeth that contrasted perfectly with his color of skin. Overall he was very good looking.

"Oh?" I managed to let out. I wanted to smack myself. I was seriously out if it today.

"Alice told me to come invite you to sit with us. I'm Benjamin by the way, but you can call me Ben." He said cheerfully.

"Isabella." There was something off about him, though I don't know what it was. If I was any other person, I might have overlooked at the way he was standing; confident yet rigid as if he was waiting for a moment to either attack or bolt out if necessary. I might have overlooked how subtly yet sharply he was assessing my entire being with his eyes. I might have also overlooked at the fact that he was practically towering over me and preventing me from going anywhere. I was immediately on alert; this was no ordinary teenage boy. I quickly debated whether I had enough energy to use my gifts; I was sore but not completely incompetent. If he tried anything funny, he won't know what hit him.

He stepped back and I almost let out a sigh of relief. He looked nice enough, but I was not about let my guard down just for a pretty face. He assessed me for a few more seconds then said gallantly," Nice to meet you, Lady Isabella. Do you mind if I escort you to the living room?"

"Not at all." I motioned for him to lead the way. There was no way in hell that I would allow my back to be faced to him.

We made our way over to the living room and saw Alice sitting next Nessie and a russet skin toned young man on a large gray couch. Rosalie was next to another young man on a slightly smaller couch. They all looked up as I entered the room. Benjamin went to go sit on the vacant loveseat and motioned for me to come over. I was hesitant. I didn't know this guy and I most certainly did not want him invading my personal space. I still did not know whether he was dangerous or not. But then I figured, Alice would have been able to see if he was, and obviously Rose would not sit calmly next to them if she saw that they were any threat. With cautious steps I headed over to him and sat down as far on my side as I could go. I didn't want to seem rude, but I didn't want to relish on the fact that I would have to have some sort of brief physical contact with a boy I did not know, even if he _was_ handsome.

I observed the young men carefully and took in their features; they were incredibly handsome as well. They were tall, broad shouldered, with luscious short ebony hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked like they were related though one seemed older and taller than the other. I quickly looked around the room and cursed myself for not doing that sooner. We were equally matched at the moment and it did not hurt to look at possible escape routes if things got out of hand. As if sensing my thoughts, Rose gave me an amused look before she decided to break the silence.

"You took a while there, Bella," She had a wicked smirk on her face and I did not know why," We thought something happened to you when you and Ben didn't come back. We were wondering if somehow Ben managed to charm you since his pick up lines did not work on us. Tell us Ben, did Bella try to kill you?"

They all chuckled as I frowned. Was there something that they were not telling me?

"No," He said mischievously, "But she looked as if she wanted to bite my head off."

They laughed lightly before he continued.

"Besides, it looks like my fair Isabella will not be affected by deviously good looks and my wonderful charisma." He glanced at me as if to see my reaction. I frowned at him. We barely talked on the way over, what was he playing at? I was also confused with Rose, she was never this playful.

"Oh, Bella! I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Jake and right over there is Seth, you have obviously already met Ben. These are the friends that I told you about." Nessie said signaling at the young man next to her and the other one next to Rose. There was something off about them as well but the feeling was far more potent on them than on Benjamin. I knew that this was something I could not ignore. My ignorance has cost me greatly in the past and I was not about to allow it to best me once again. Noticing my tense posture, Benjamin gave me a wary look. I'm guessing that my sisters told him about my paranoia.

"I know, I felt it too." Alice said, surprising me. So she felt it too? Then why is she still here? Doesn't it make her uncomfortable? I felt like I was in the near borderline of suffocation. My physical shield automatically went around surrounding me.

"We are harmless," A deep baritone voice said, Jake I think he was. He put his arm around Nessie pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, right. What are you guys?" I decided to be blunt. I needed answers and I did not have the patience for them to start talking so cryptically.

"It's better if we just show you. Later though; not now," Seth promised," We have to pack some stuff to go to good old Billy's."

"Billy is…?"

"My dad," Jake said," Before we tell you anything, we have to get his approval."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I refuse to go anywhere with you guys unless you tell me what you are."

"If we tell you, you might not believe us."

"Try me."

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We are werewolves."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I practically didn't reveal anything, but I promise that it will get better. <strong>

**I don't know if I'm going to change pairings, but it all depends on where this is going to go. Most probably I'll stick to the original pairings. Review people! It motivates. I'll try to make the following chapters lengthier and better.**

**Review = Motivation = More Chapters = Faster Updates**


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck in the Middle with You

**I'm back! Did you miss me? (Or should I rather say my story). I've finally gotten my inspiration back. I actually had it back for quite a while but the she-devil of my laptop did not want to cooperate with me. So yeah, all the blame goes to my laptop. **

**It sucks being in adult; really it does. It has its perks, but they don't exceed the… responsibilities it comes with being one. So people, if you have barely reached your teenage years, enjoy them.**

**I won't be updating as frequently as I would like and it will take me a while to get used to writing again since I've been deprived of using my imagination for quite a while, so I doubt my writing will be as good as before.**

**This chapter will be fairly short (just about 4 1/2 pages), but I'm planning to make the next chapter a bit longer.**

**My supposed beta is busy at the moment so I'm going to be the one correcting this until she decides whether she can help or not.**

**Now I know that I am boring you right now so without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Song for this chapter: "Stuck in the Middle with You"- Stealers Wheel**

* * *

><p>*~*~*Bella's POV*~*~*<p>

There was a long pause before I broke it off by laughing obnoxiously.

"Werewolves," I snorted," Yeah, right."

"You wanted to hear what we are, so there it is." Jake retorted, his tanned face morphing into a frown.

"We told you that you wouldn't believe us." Seth added.

"Yeah, but I thought that it would have been something more… credible, not that outright lie. I mean, I would have pretended to go along with whatever you guys said, but I know for a fact that you guys are _not _werewolves." I said in a matter of fact. They shared a quick look amongst each other before Jake gently took his arm around Nessie and folded his hands into fists. Putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, he looked right at me with such intensity that it was put me on the edge.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" I stared right back defiantly and searched his eyes. They were a pretty shade of brown surrounded by thick, dark lashes. His eyes although openly warm and friendly held a dangerous glint in them that was hard to ignore. There was something primal about them, sort of animalistic.

"I know that you may believe in what you are saying," I said choosing my words carefully," But I think that even you don't know what you are…if that makes any sense."

"So you still don't believe us?" Did he not just hear what I said?

"Oh like me looking into your eyes is just enough to convince me." I replied running my mouth.

He abruptly stood and towered over my sitting form. I could practically feel the need of him to show me exactly what he was. I was wary of him, but unafraid. I eyed his tense, intimidating form, and decided to provoke him further; he seemed very short-tempered.

"What? Are you going to transform in front me? Go ahead. Do it. That will just prove to me that you are not. There's no full moon, you guys don't seem all that blood thirsty to me, and you guys are not dead." I pointed out to them.

"What does being dead have to do with anything?" Jake replied angrily.

"Do you guys think that I would have let you live this long if even for a second I thought that you guys were werewolves?" I crossed my arms and glared," But most importantly do you think my sisters would have hanged out with you guys if they considered you a threat? We've killed werewolves before – real ones. So unless you've just adopted the name just tell me what your abilities are instead."

There was an uncomfortable silence. My sisters looked at me as if they were fighting off their smiles. I don't what they found amusing in this situation. I was mildly irritated at them. I knew for a fact that they knew what these guys were and they were just sitting back and enjoying the show.

A small chuckle broke the silence. I tilted my head a bit and quickly eyed Ben who was sporting a large grin.

"You are quite the firecracker, aren't you?" I scowled at him and his grin grew even wider. I felt the urge to kick both him and Jake away from my personal space. I did not appreciate being laughed at.

I looked away from him and glared back at Jake who had not moved an inch and was now smiling down at me slightly.

"Well?" I asked, not bother to hide my impatience. I prided myself in being a very patient person, but there was only so much I could take.

"Let's take this outside," He said playfully all previous anger gone. Wow, bipolar much? He gestured for the others to stand; he stepped away from me and held his hand out to Nessie who immediately took it. He then made his way towards the back door, with Nessie and Seth trailing behind him. Ben was standing there waiting for us to go too.

"Ladies first," He said with a flourish, gesturing for us to go first.

"Go ahead then," I was not about to let my back be faced to him.

"I insist," He said while smirking at me.

"I insist as well, my fair lady," The stubborn side of me flaring out. Charming as he was, he was still untrustworthy. I did not know his true intentions and I still did not know what he was.

"You think I'm fair?" He batted his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes," I also think you are a lady."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good."

"You know they are waiting for us."

"Must not keep them waiting then."

"No we mustn't."

"Go ahead, then."

"As a gentleman, I have to let the ladies go first."

"Jake went first and he isn't a lady." I pointed out.

"He is the exception."

"Why is he –"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rosalie said exasperatedly. She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us with her. "As amusing as your flirting is, we really have to get going."

Flirting? My cheeks turned red in mortification. I did not flirt! I was just talking my way out of not going first. Alice snickered at my blushing face and I willed myself to cool it down. Flirting was a nuisance, hence why I never flirt unless it is absolutely necessary. Seducing my way out of a troublesome situation was not my cup of tea, but when required I was able to turn my so called 'womanly charm' full on. This was not flirting, so I didn't understand why they would insinuate that I was.

She dragged us out where Jake and the others were waiting. I took in our surroundings. The backyard was pretty modest if you just count the small garden and the swing set that were there. There were no picket fences, so the "backyard" could have stretched all throughout the woods. I visibly tensed, and brought up the previous unanswered questions back in my mind. How is it that they have not been attacked yet? What kind of protection did this town have? They were surrounded by woods for crying out loud!

Rosalie squeezed my hand for comfort. I exhaled slowly and intensified my physical shield. My shield had already of course, surrounded Rosalie as soon as she had reached out for my hand; almost automatically. I made sure my shield surrounded Alice as well who was still behind me. Ben must have felt the difference between him and Rosalie for he looked at me intensely. How did he suspect that it was me? Did they tell him about my powers? I couldn't help but feel betrayed. The first rule is to never reveal our gifts to our potential enemies; it gave us the upper hand if we caught them by surprise. I also couldn't help but feel annoyed once again. I don't know what it was with these guys and looking at me. It is as if they were analyzing some kind of scared animal that was going to attack at any moment. I didn't like all this scrutinizing.

"You guys took a while." Seth commented.

"Blame these two." Rosalie tilted her head towards us and let go of our hands. I glared at her.

"Well okay, now that we are all here, we can properly convince you that we are werewolves." Nessie kissed his cheek and made her way towards us he stepped back, a fair amount of distance from us.

Suddenly a ripping sound was heard and I watched in utter fascination as his body quickly morphed into an animal. He had a russet brown colored fur, similar to the color of his skin, but some of the fur had tints of white. His muzzle was long and the ears on top of his headvwere erect. I quickly collected myself and then laughed. He was an oversized wolf!

"You're a shape shifter," I turned to face my sisters," I know that you guys knew. Why didn't you guys just tell me? Most importantly, why didn't you tell them?"

"Well yeah, obviously we knew, but Alice Saw and told me that this would have been funnier."

I stared at them for a moment and then shook my head with an affectionate smile on my face," You guys have a weird sense of humor."

"We know." Alice answered, shrugging her small shoulders.

"You girls knew that we were werewolves?" Seth asked curiously.

"Shape shifters." I corrected.

He waved it off, "Yeah that."

"They had not even transformed in front of you guys yet," Ben interrupted whatever Alice was about say while looking at them suspiciously.

"You have your secrets Ben, we have ours." She looked at him pointedly.

"What she means to say is that we had our suspicions that there was something abnormal about you. But you guys didn't seem to want to tell us, so we decided not to probe." Rosalie tried to keep the tension down.

He kept quiet, but was casting suspicious looks towards us. A whine was heard, and we turned to look at wolf Jake who gently poked Nessie with his muzzle.

"Oh, yeah, we have to get going. Come on Jake, change back so we can go to Billy's."

He answered with a whine.

"Don't tell me that that was the last set of clothes you had in the house…"

He managed to give a sheepish grin. It looked quite hilarious in his wolf form.

"You are going to have to go naked because my dad will not appreciate you showing up with his clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly my best, but it's something at least. Since I have not used a computer for quite a while now, I type slowly- like real slow. Okay not that slow, but still, it takes longer for me to finish one chapter.<strong>

**This was my poor attempt on humor. There won't be many though because I am planning to make this a slight dark dramatic fic- I should have mentioned that since the very beginning. **

**Cannon pairings? Yes? No? Do you want to see Bella with Ben?**

**I'll give at most 2 chapters before I introduce the boys (Edward, Emmett, and Jasper) and more of the girl's past and other characters will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I bid you adieu and have a great day!**


	6. Author's Note

**I know, I know, these AN's are getting annoying. I'm sorry that I haven't updated; I have been too busy. I have decided to rewrite this all (again) and it will have a different title. Originally, I was planning to make this all into a trilogy, but I don't have the time. Give me a few more days to upload an actual chapter. Thank you for your patience and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
